crstfandomcom-20200213-history
How Twisted
This is a report of an unexplainable disappearance of a young boy (age 14) who's personal journal we found. The reading of the journal takes place one week after his disappearance. We shall use his journal solely for evidence. Entry #1 Hi, my name is Zach Dawson. I decided to make this journal to record my experiences in my last year of middle school. Entry #2 My first day of school was fairly decent. Nothing much happened, really. Entry #3 I waited until the end of the week to update. Middle school is easy so the first two days we didn't even do actual work. It's usually easy though, or maybe it's the fact I'm an advanced student. Anyways, I'll update by Friday of next week. Entry #4 I decided with my friends Chris and Luke to make a compilation with all of our memorable middle school moments, phrases, jokes, ect. from the past years. That's basically all I can say for this update. Entry #5 It's been a couple week since I've written another entry. Not much happened, besides unnecessary drama, until just this morning. I overslept for school (I had gotten minimal sleep that night for reasons unknown) and when I awoke I stood up and immediately following was a sharp pain in my foot, more specifically my heel. I couldn't tell if it were coming from my ankle or not. I could barely stand at all. My whole right heel is simply paralyzed with pain. I'll make a followup entry after my mom and I inspect my foot with the best of our abilities. Entry #6 "Holy shit!" I exclaimed earlier when my mom demanded me to try and walk on my hurting foot. She ignored it as she believed the agony I was in. I wasn't overreacting, trust me. This is no twisted ankle. It's something different. Inhuman, I dare even say. I'll report back with whatever research I can get on my condition. Entry #7 I could only find one account of this. A 13 year old girl from Wisconsin was taken to a mental institute after staying she was having pains on an area of the body with a strange bite-like mark on it and she started seeing hallucinations. She began writing the words "How twisted" on the walls. I'm of sound mind, I'm sure, but I'm still worried. Mostly because I found a strange discoloration on my right leg. I'm thinking of staying home tomorrow to research further. Also, I can't stand upright without hopping on one foot. Entry #8 My mom has become worried. She kept me home today, which is good for me. I decided to see about the girl pronounced mentally insane. I'll call the institute to ask what information they can give me. Entry #9 The only information I got from the institute is that the girl was released recently. More on this tomorrow since it's late. Entry #10 I'm scared out of my mind. This morning I discovered that I have a bite mark on my right foot. I can't identify what made it. It almost looks like a human mouth but it's too crooked and mangled to be a human's. It's Saturday, so maybe I can sort this out by Monday Entry #11 It's Monday and I can now walk without pain or struggle. People at my school keep telling me that my teeth are getting dirty. I brush my teeth every day, so naturally, I'm confused. Also I kept having visions during class that distracted me. They were all of a strange black figure watching from outside the window. I only saw it with my peripheral vision so I couldn't quite make out what it looked like. Entry #12 I saw the figure outside my window today. It was about 6' 5" but hunched. It had blood red eyes and also had claws protruding from it's fingers about three inches long. It's mane is made of quills, like the kind on porcupines and hedgehogs, and it has wolf-like feet. It's teeth are very mangled and most are chipped and yellow. It stared directly at me for about twenty seconds, then fled. Entry #13 I no longer crave normal food and nobody at school has been talking to me. They all avoid me. Is it because I'm different? Well if they were like me I know they would no longer avoid me. I'll torture them if I have to. They should be punished, and I know just How to solve my problem Entry #14 That couldn't have been me on that last entry could it? This is making no sense. I have to lie down for a minute. Entry #15 Those bastards! How dare they insult my appearance! I'm just as normal as they are! If they want me to fit in so bad then I'll do that. I'll see to it that they are just like me. Every last one of them. Entry #16 I've accomplished what I've set out to do. I look at the Mirror in my bathroom to see my face. Those teeth, those claws, that head, and those feet. They are so... Zach's journal ends after Entry 16. Well, not exactly. The remaining pages are just scribbles of the phrase "How twisted" except for the last page which just says "Luke". I visit Zach's friend Luke Franklin's house to see if he knew anything about this. When I arrived, Luke's mom looked surprised. This is how the conversation went: "Hello Mrs. Franklin." "Hello," she sobbed back "Are you alright Mrs. Franklin?" "Sorry. It's just that my son just went missing..." Category:Diary/Journal Category:Disappearances Category:Monsters